Por tras do odio, o desejo de amor
by Lamari
Summary: Dividido entre o odio e o amor, Camus vive dias conturbados


Avisos: Essa é uma história yaoi com conteúdo lemon. Se você não gosta do gênero, por favor, não leia!

Songfic: The boy with the thorn in his side, The Smiths

-X-X-X-

Por trás do ódio, o desejo de amor 

_The boy with the thorn in his side_

_Behind the hatred there lies a murderous desire_

_For love_

_O garoto com a dor a seu lado_

_Por trás do ódio jaz um desejo mortal_

_Por amor_

Camus suspirou e sentou-se em sua cama. Ódio. Sentia ódio. Por tudo, por todos. O Santuário o incomodava, os companheiros de luta – aos quais não conseguia se referir como amigos, apesar de todos os anos lutando bravamente lado a lado – tiravam-no do sério. A deusa – ah! a deusa! – esta ele queria mais era que explodisse em mil e um pedaços bem pequenos.

"_Af, mon Dieu, quelle vie_!" (1), pensou o francês. Levantou-se, esfregou os olhos com força e vestiu o roupão que jazia ao lado da cama. Andou calmamente por sua casa; parou em frente ao espelho. Admirou-se. Era belo. Como era belo! O roupão de seda preto, aberto, deixava à mostra o peito branco e desnudo. Usava um short, também preto. O corpo era forte mas não exagerado, forjado por anos de treinamento intensivo. Glúteos firmes apoiados em pernas bem torneadas. Costas milimetricamente delineadas, como se o próprio Michelangelo o houvesse esculpido. _Parla_! (2) O tórax bem definido levava o olhar instintivamente aos braços que, embora cobertos pelas mangas longas do roupão, revelavam-se firmes e fortes. E que terminavam em mãos firmes porém delicadas, que prometiam um toque que jamais ninguém sentira.

Aproximou-se mais do espelho, focando-se agora em seu rosto. A penumbra da décima primeira casa do Santuário deixava-lhe a face ainda mais pálida, mas ainda assim refletia uma beleza ímpar. Longos e lisos cabelos cor de esmeralda emolduravam-lhe o rosto másculo porém ao mesmo tempo delicado, como o eram suas mãos. Os olhos, da mesma cor dos cabelos, estes sim pareciam duas esmeraldas, brilhantes e valiosas. O conjunto era tão "surrealisticamente" belo, digno de um quadro de Salvador Dali. E, para falar a verdade, se alguém chegasse na Casa de Aquário naquele momento e olhasse o espelho, encontrando ali refletida a figura de Camus, pensaria estar diante de um belíssimo quadro. De Apolo, talvez.

Saiu do transe hipnótico em frente ao espelho e, num misto de tristeza e raiva, deu mais alguns passos. Parou em frente ao ar condicionado e diminuiu ainda mais a temperatura da casa. "Ai, não agüento esse maldito calor! Grécia... maldita hora que vim parar nesse maldito Santuário pra proteger essa maldita Atena! Ódio! Ódio!", pensou Camus. Alisou o cabelo com a mão direita, olhando para baixo, posição típica dos que estão irritados. Caminhou a passos duros e largos até a cozinha, pegou um copo d'água que sorveu em um só gole. Retornou ao quarto, tirou o roupão e, após praguejar mais um pouco, dormiu.

-X-X-X-

_How could they look into my eyes_

_And still they don't belive me?_

_How could they hear me say those words_

_And still they don't believe me?_

_And if they don't belive me now_

_Will they ever believe me?_

_Como podem olhar nos meus olhos_

_E ainda assim não acreditarem em mim?_

_Como podem me ouvir dizer essas palavras_

_E ainda assim não acreditarem em mim?_

_E se não acreditam em mim agora_

_Irão um dia acreditar?_

Acordou mal humorado como de costume. Banhou-se, vestiu o abrigo de treino, tomou o _petit dejéneur_ (3) frugal de sempre e desceu as longas escadas apressadamente. "Malditas escadas", praguejou em alto e bom som ao passar pela Casa de Capricórnio, fazendo Shura prometer a si mesmo que não trocaria uma única palavra com Aquário naquele dia. E nem em nenhum outro.

A manhã foi morosa como todas as outras, embora seu desempenho nos treinamentos viesse crescendo exponencialmente. Lutava com uma força fora do comum, chegando a machucar alguns de seus companheiros. Já deixara Afrodite com hematomas bem feios e até mesmo Aldebaran temia ter de treinar com ele.

A verdade é que Camus sempre fora arredio e distante, mas nunca assim. Nunca desse jeito, nunca tão... cheio de ódio. E Aquário vinha tendo esse comportamento desde três semanas atrás. Desde o dia – fatídico dia – que Milo, bêbado, berrou com toda a força de seus pulmões, em pleno treinamento, seu amor a Camus. Assim. Sem mais nem menos.

Três semanas atrás, o dia começara como todos os outros. E todos agiam exatamente da mesma forma que sempre agiam. Inclusive o atraso de Milo já era de praxe. Fora do comum, entretanto, foi Milo chegar direto de uma noitada, vestindo calças pretas e uma camisa branca meio rasgada, calçando apenas um sapato. Escorpião segurava uma garrafa de vinho meio vazia, e a camisa branca ostentava uma enorme mancha rocha. Os cabelos azuis meio ondulados estavam desgrenhados, e os olhos – duas safiras redondas e brilhantes – demonstravam uma certa loucura naquele dia. E, ainda assim, Milo estava lindo!

– Ei, Camus, olha pra mim! – disse Milo chegando perto do francês.

– Milo, você está bêbado. Vá pra sua casa, sim? – tornou Camus sem ao menos olhar para o amigo.

– Eu disse pra você olhar pra mim, seu desgraçado, filho da puta! – gritou Milo já atrás do francês, pousando uma das mãos sobre o ombro do outro. Os outros cavaleiros, embora assustados, nada fizeram. Em seus íntimos, desejavam mesmo que Milo dissesse tudo o que sentia de uma vez por todas e acabasse logo com aquela tortura toda.

Camus virou-se calmamente e fixou os olhos nos de Milo. Este tomou o restante do vinho que tinha na garrafa, jogando-a longe. Passou a manga da camisa na boca para limpar o que tinha escorrido do líquido e ficou encarando o outro por alguns segundos. – Camus, seu desgraçado, será que você não vê que eu te amo? – disse finalmente e, sem pensar duas vezes, atirou-se nos braços do francês, tomando-lhe a boca de assalto.

Camus por dois segundos não soube o que fazer. Até que, com um empurrão forte, jogou Milo longe. Não contente ao vê-lo jogado no chão, bêbado, levantou-lhe com uma mão e, com a outra, acertou-lhe um soco bem dado. – Isso é pra você jamais chegar perto de mim novamente, _d'accord? _(4) E fique feliz por não te dar uma surra ainda maior, seu bêbado, fanfarrão, moleque! – disse e virou-se, dirigindo-se para a saída. Milo deixou-se cair novamente, estatelando-se no chão, chorando copiosamente.

– Ai, seu desgraçado, filho da puta, eu te mato, francês de merda! Isso lá é jeito de tratar alguém que te ama? – berrou Aiolia correndo atrás de Camus e trazendo-no novamente ao centro do tatame aos empurrões. Pegou Camus pelo pescoço, forçando-o a olhar Milo chorando no chão. Este, por sua vez, não encarava mais Camus nos olhos; olhava para o chão, desesperançado.

– Eu não me importo, Leão! – disse Camus calmamente. – E se você me der licença, eu vou pra minha casa, porque ver um Cavaleiro de Ouro neste estado deplorável me faz ter vergonha de ser o que sou! – continuou. Tentou sair dali, mas Touro impediu-lhe a passagem, colocando-se entre Camus e a saída.

– Camus, não é possível que você esteja dizendo essas coisas! – disse Shaka, incrédulo. – Então não é Milo seu melhor amigo? Então não é Milo seu _único_ amigo, por Zeus? – perguntou o indiano, sacudindo os braços, abobado.

– Shaka, eu não tenho amigos. Sempre conversei mais com Milo, é verdade... mas de uns tempos pra cá Milo tornou-se estranho e nos afastamos. – tornou Aquário friamente como sempre.

– _Pero_ _hombre_, ele te ama! – ainda tentou argumentar Shura, que estava sentado ao lado de Milo tentando fazer com que ele se levantasse.

Camus, que estava de costas para todos tentando novamente sair da área de treinamento, parou. Suspirou profundamente. E virou-se para encarar a todos de frente. – Não queria ter de dizer isso... mas já que vocês me obrigam... ele me ama e eu o odeio. Odeio! Odeio! Como pode um homem amar outro homem? Aliás, o amor de qualquer espécie só enfraquece o homem. Ainda mais um que seja um cavaleiro de Atena, por Zeus! Eu odeio você, Milo, e odeio a todos vocês! – disse, exaltando-se um pouco, algo incomum em se tratando de Camus. Virou-se e novamente tornou a caminhar a passos largos em direção à saída.

– Eu não acredito em você! Aliás, ninguém aqui acredita em uma só palavra do que você disse, Camus. E um dia ainda vamos vê-lo pedir desculpas ao Milo e implorar de joelhos por seu perdão! – constatou Mu em tom de premonição.

Camus deu de ombros e continuou andando. Lá fora ainda ouviu o grito de dor de Milo, e disfarçou para si mesmo o enorme nó que teimava em se formar na sua garganta. "Eles não acreditam em mim, e daí? Quem liga? Mesmo depois de dizer tudo aquilo, não acreditam em mim...", pensou. Correu para sua casa e deixou-se jogar na cama. Daquele dia em diante, nunca mais fora o mesmo.

-X-X-X-

_The boy with the thorn in his side_

_Behind the hatred there lies_

_A plundering desire_

_For love_

_O garoto com a dor a seu lado_

_Por trás do ódio jaz_

_Um desejo arrebatador_

Por amor 

E eis que aquelas três semanas tinham se passado dolorosamente no Santuário de Atena. Milo não mais fora visto desde o dia em que se declarara para Camus, não bastassem os esforços dos outros cavaleiros para encontrá-lo. Escorpião simplesmente evaporara. Camus, por outro lado, não mais trocara uma única palavra com ninguém. E os outros faziam um esforço sobre-humano para tentar continuar a vida normalmente, mas não conseguiam.

O que todos de fato desconheciam era que, em seu íntimo, Camus travava uma luta. Pois não mais deixara de pensar em Milo desde a maldita manhã em que o grego o beijara. Maldizia-se por tê-lo tratado daquela forma horrenda, e não mais encarava sua imagem no espelho com o orgulho de outrora. Mas ainda sentia o gosto do vinho barato da boca de Escorpião, embora não tivesse em momento algum correspondido ao beijo roubado. Camus sentia ódio, sim, isto todos sabiam. O que nem desconfiavam era que o ódio era de si mesmo, e não dos outros. Muito menos de Milo.

Camus custava a admitir, mas pegava-se pensando em Milo de uma forma um tanto quanto constrangedora. Lembrava dos treinamentos, das posições de luta em dupla – e nem é necessário dizer que sempre fazia dupla com o grego. O corpo do outro se esfregando em seu corpo. O hálito quente de Escorpião em seu ouvido. As respirações ofegantes, os peitos arfando. As pernas bem torneadas que o prendiam em golpes dos quais não conseguia – ou melhor, não queria – se desvencilhar. Os braços que agarravam seu pescoço numa ânsia, numa fúria que não se saberia explicar. O jeito com que mordia o lábio inferior quando se concentrava. O olhar compenetrado. O abdômen bem definido que se contraía em força tentando subjugá-lo. Tudo isso e muito mais. Corpos esculturais misturados um ao outro sem que se pudesse discernir o que era um e o que era o outro. E assim, num passe de mágica, o que era para ser luta tornava-se sexo. Sexo sem gozo, luta sem vencedor.

Odiava, mas conhecia todas as nuances do corpo de Escorpião. E odiava-se ao se pegar pensando nos banhos coletivos pós-treinamento, quando reparara que os olhos de Milo devoram-lhe. E – pior – que ele fazia o mesmo. O que mais perturbava Camus, no entanto, não era o fato de conhecer todas as nuances do corpo de Milo. Era importar-se com ele, sentir um afeto por ele tão grande que seria capaz de matar e morrer por ele sem nem pestanejar. Sentia-se mais preocupado com Milo do que com Atena, e isso lhe perturbava ainda mais.

Reconheceu-se apaixonado por Milo antes mesmo da declaração estapafúrdia do outro. E maldizia-se por isso. Sabia que Milo não se negaria a noites intensas com ele, o grego era conhecido pelo hedonismo típico de sua nação. Contudo, jamais se entregaria a tamanha vergonha, a tamanho vexame. Esconderia sua paixão, seu desejo, para sempre em seu peito. Era proibido, e pronto.

Quase morreu de tanto ódio quando Milo, bêbado daquele jeito, fez o que fez. E o ódio, assim como a paixão, cega. Camus sempre foi frio, calculista. Desprezava os sentimentos, pois sabia que neles morava a desgraça dos homens. Mas então não era ódio um sentimento? E foi assim que Aquário deixou-se trair, esquecendo-se de suas convicções. Talvez se Milo não tivesse se declarado daquele jeito tão bizarro as coisas tivessem sido diferentes. Talvez o ódio, a vergonha, tivessem cedido ao amor que sentia abafado em seu peito. Mas agora, agora seu peito queimava, pois se deixando levar por sentimentos ferira Milo como ninguém jamais tinha feito antes. Pagou amor com ódio. E não sabia o que fazer para consertar as coisas.

A manhã já havia passado, o sol estava alto. Enlouquecido, insano, em sua casa Camus batia a cabeça contra a parede. A testa foi esfregando pela parede enquanto Aquário deixava-se cair. Sentou no chão. Abraçado às próprias pernas, chorou. Chorou alto. Gritou. Extravasou pela primeira vez tudo o que vinha guardando em seu peito, abafado. De sua boca, explodiu um grito: "Milo!". Assim ficou, não se sabe por quanto tempo. Chorando, sofrendo. Até que se lembrou que ele era Camus de Aquário, e que, sendo assim, deveria fazer alguma coisa. Levantou-se devagar; a cabeça doía de um jeito que parecia que o cérebro ia explodir-lhe o crânio. Enxugou os olhos. Vestiu qualquer coisa e saiu correndo. Ia encontrar Milo, fosse onde fosse.

Dirigiu por Atenas enlouquecidamente. Passou por toda a cidade, todos os pontos turísticos. Aliás – triste lembrança! – fora Milo quem lhe apresentara a capital grega quando os dois ainda eram crianças. "Af, a quem eu quero enganar? Milo está presente em todos os momentos de minha vida que valem a pena serem lembrados: tanto os bons quanto os ruins!", murmurou o francês para si mesmo. Rodou durante o dia todo, não parando por um só momento. Mas nem sinal de Milo.

Desolado, pôs-se a dirigir de volta ao Santuário, com a idéia fixa de continuar com sua busca no dia seguinte. "Eu acho o Milo custe o que custar!", prometeu-se a si mesmo. E então passou novamente a remoer suas lembranças. Todas elas. A chegada a Atenas, os primeiros dias de treinamento, as primeiras brincadeiras, o primeiro amigo: Milo. A adolescência que chegara rápido demais, pois infância é um luxo negado aos que servem Atena. E sorriu ao lembrar da única maluquice juvenil que cometera em sua vida. Tinha 15 anos – não fazia muito tempo, é verdade. Ele e Milo fugiram do Santuário num final de semana, tomaram um trem, barco e, algumas boas horas depois, estavam na Ilha de Santorini, uma das mais belas da Grécia. Lembrava-se exatamente da pequena pousada em que dividiram um quarto em frente à praia mais linda em que Camus estivera em toda sua vida, e de toda a diversão que tiveram naquele fim de semana (que obviamente tornara-se um belo de um fim de semana prolongado). Riu de verdade ao lembrar da bronca que tomaram do Grande Mestre ao voltar ao Santuário, e do castigo: limpar todas as doze casas zodiacais. Mas valera a pena!

Freou o carro de repente, quase causando um acidente. Manobrou e tomou a estrada em direção oposta, sem se importar com os xingamentos dos outros motoristas. "Ah, Milo, eu sei onde você está. Eu sei!", disse alto dando um soco na direção.

-X-X-X-

_How could they see the Love in our eyes_

_And still the don't belive us?_

_And after all this time_

_They don't want to believe us_

_And if they don't belive us now_

_Will they ever believe us?_

_Como podem ver o Amor em nossos olhos_

_E ainda assim não acreditarem em nós?_

_E depois de todo esse tempo_

_Não querem acreditar em nós_

_E se não acreditam em nós agora_

_Irão um dia acreditar?_

Dirigiu a noite toda, todo o tempo acima do limite de velocidade. Não se lembrava da ilha ser assim tão longe de Atenas. Mas o fato é que quanto mais rápido queremos chegar em algum lugar, mais tempo levamos. Camus constatou essa máxima na pele. Por horas pensou em como agir com Milo. O que dizer, como dizer. Ensaiou mil palavras, mil gestos. Alternava choro com riso. Parecia maluco. E estava maluco! Não mais era o Camus ao qual todos estavam acostumados: racional e frio, distante. Finalmente deixara aflorar tudo o que de bom e de mal sentia dentro de si, e estranhamente sentia-se feliz com isso.

Mal pôde acreditar quando a balsa chegou a Santorini. O sol já se levantava novamente; era um novo dia. Um vento gelado cortava o ar, e os pássaros anunciavam a chegada de mais uma manhã. Estacionou seu carro em frente à mesma pousada em que estiveram anos atrás. Olhou-se no espelho; estava horrível! Tentou arrumar-se como deu, penteando os cabelos e esfregando os olhos já inchados e vermelhos pelas horas não dormidas e pelo choro ininterrupto. Desceu do carro ainda sem olhar para a pousada. Encarou a praia e respirou fundo, o ar frio enchendo seus pulmões de vida. Sorriu ao contemplar o mar, azul safira, cor dos olhos de Milo. O sol nascente tingia as águas de um dourado pálido, contrastando com a areia branca e fina. Não havia ninguém na praia, a não ser uma pessoa que corria ao longe, tão longe que não se podia discernir se era homem ou mulher.

Finalmente virou para encarar a pousada, entrar logo e perguntar por Milo. Mas qual não foi a surpresa de Camus quando percebeu que o imóvel não era mais uma pousada, mas sim uma sorveteria. E estava fechada. "_Mon Dieu_, e agora?", pensou. Só não chorou porque não havia mais lágrimas a serem choradas. A cabeça doía, o estômago doía, os músculos retesaram-se. Caminhou por instinto para a praia, deixando-se sentar. Ficou ali contemplando o mar, sem pensar em nada, sem sentir nada.

A pessoa que corria despreocupadamente pela praia pareceu se interessar por aquele homem, a única pessoa na praia naquela hora da manhã. Ao longe, o corredor solitário pôde notar que o homem em questão vestia-se com uma calça preta social e sapatos também pretos, pesados. A camisa era salmão e as mangas longas estavam dobradas. "Quem se veste assim para vir a praia?", pensou o corredor, cada vez mais curioso. Foi se aproximando aos poucos, até perceber que os cabelos do homem solitário eram verde-esmeralda. Correu, pois aquela cor de cabelo somente uma pessoa no mundo poderia ter. Apertou os olhos e o coração falhou por um momento ao reconhecer o homem sentado. Apressou os passos. Jogou-se de joelhos ao lado do outro.

– Camus, querido, você está bem? Zeus, como você está pálido! – disse o corredor passando a mão direita pelo rosto do outro. – Você está frio, querido, vou te levar para um médico agora!

Camus com esforço levantou os olhos. Olhos esmeralda encontraram olhos safira, olhos que há muito tempo ansiava rever. – Milo! Milo eu... – balbuciou Aquário. E chorou. Chorou como tinha feito durante toda a noite, embora achasse que suas lágrimas tivessem secado. Chorou alto, soluçando, desesperado. Milo apoiou a cabeça de Camus em sua barriga, afagando os cabelos dos outros. E deixou que o outro chorasse, chorando também. Quanto tempo passaram ali, na praia, jamais saberiam precisar.

Camus aos poucos foi se acalmando. Quando finalmente pôde, levantou a cabeça e encarou Milo nos olhos. Sorriu. – Eu ensaiei tanto no caminho, tanto, pra saber o que te dizer quando te encontrasse. E agora estou aqui, neste estado lamentável, feito um bobo sem saber o que dizer! – finalmente disse o francês.

– _Shish_, pensa nisso depois. Agora vem comigo, vou te levar pro meu quarto, você toma um banho, come alguma coisa, dorme um pouco. Depois conversamos, sim? – tornou Milo. Camus fez que sim com a cabeça. Então ambos se levantaram e puseram-se a caminhar, indo para a direção oposta da que viera Milo. Chegaram enfim à pousada em que Milo estava hospedado, a mesmíssima em que se hospedaram quando da fuga anos atrás. Camus sorriu ao perceber seu erro. Milo também sorriu. Subiram os dois sem trocarem uma só palavra. Entraram no quarto simples porém limpo e bem arrumado.

– Bem, Camus, aqui está uma toalha pra você, acho que você precisa de um bom banho. Caso não tenha trazido roupas, como acho que é o caso, pode pegar algumas minhas, pode escolher no armário... – Milo dizia de costas para Camus, procurando e mexendo em mil coisas. A verdade é que tinha esperado tanto por esse momento mas também estava nervoso e sem saber o que fazer. – Enquanto você toma banho eu vou ligar e pedir alguma coisa pra você comer... e deixa eu adivinhar, pão, manteiga, queijo e suco de laranja, certo? – disse virando-se para onde estava o francês. Tomou um susto e deu um passo para trás ao vê-lo parado bem atrás de si.

– Como você pode me tratar desse jeito mesmo depois de tudo o que eu fiz, Milo? – perguntou Camus dando um passo à frente. Os dois ficaram tão próximos que sentiam a respiração um do outro. Milo tremeu.

– Camus, eu... – disse Milo e uma lágrima teimou em descer por sua face morena de sol.

O francês tomou uma das mãos de Milo nas suas, levou à sua boca e a beijou, docemente. Então se ajoelhou e, olhando fixamente para o grego, disse. – Eu espero que você um dia me perdoe, Milo, porque eu jamais me perdoarei pelo que fiz. Mas a verdade, _mon ange, _é que eu não soube agir, aliás, eu não sei agir. Mas eu te amo, Milo, _je t'aime_, e espero que você ainda me ame mesmo depois de tudo o que eu fiz! – continuou, os olhos rasos d'água.

Milo deixou-se cair ajoelhado de frente a Camus. – Ah, Camus, mas é claro que eu te amo! – disse, apertando com as duas mãos o rosto do outro. Sorriram. E então, finalmente, o primeiro beijo trocaram. Um beijo doce, suave. Primeiro os lábios se encontraram. Aos poucos, os línguas se tocaram vagarosamente, explorando-se, conhecendo-se. Assim ficaram durante algum tempo, até que romperam o beijo. Olharam-se, sorriram. – Quando Mu disse que você me pediria perdão de joelhos, juro que não acreditei! – riu-se Milo. Então se levantou e ajudou o francês a se levantar também. – Mas agora vai tomar banho que eu não quero que em nosso primeiro dia juntos você fique fedendo!

Camus riu. Ou melhor, gargalhou. Era isso que amava no grego. Não só isso, na verdade, mas isso também. A maneira que ele encarava a vida, levando tudo numa boa. Não tinha Camus magoado Milo de uma forma indelével? E agora não estava Milo fazendo piada da situação? Obedeceu à ordem de Escorpião, afinal tudo o que não queria era estar fedendo para o outro!

Entrou no banheiro, fechou a porta e, meia hora depois, apareceu somente com uma toalha amarrada na cintura. Parou para observar Milo que estava de costas para ele, na sacada do apartamento, admirando o mar. O grego virou-se ao perceber que Camus estava ali. Sorriu com a visão daquele homem perfeito e que agora seria dele. – Camus eu pedi o café da manhã, está ali, acho que você deve estar morrendo de fome e-- – Milo não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois Camus correra para si e tomara sua boca, dessa vez demonstrando intensa paixão.

O francês pegou Milo no colo, colocando-lhe suavemente na cama. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos de Milo, admirando aquele homem que seria seu. Sentou-se a seu lado, olhou-lhe demoradamente. Beijou-lhe novamente. – Milo, eu... eu quero você, Milo! – disse Camus. Escorpião abocanhou um dos mamilos do outro, lambendo com gosto. – Também te quero! – murmurou no ouvido de Camus, aproveitando para morder-lhe de leve o lóbulo da orelha, arrancando um suspiro.

Camus com as mãos e os olhos explorou o torso firme do grego, que usava somente um short de praia. Milo soltava um ou outro gemido de quando em quando, e sorria. O francês beijou-lhe de novo, e de novo, e de novo, e cada beijo era mais voraz. Milo lambeu os lábios lascivamente, encarando Camus como um leão encara um pedaço de carne. O francês ia se afundando na cama quando de repente parou. – Zeus, Milo, a sacada está escancarada! – disse o francês e correu para fechar a porta balcão. Milo gargalhou. – Camus, sempre o preocupado! – tornou, levantando-se e abraçando Camus. Obrigou o francês a deitar-se na cama e deitou-se por cima dele. Com habilidade, livrou a si do short e a Camus da toalha. Os dois corpos nus arrancando suspiros e gemidos do mais puro prazer de ambos os amantes.

Milo lambeu todo o corpo de Camus, mamilos, tórax, pernas, pés. Mordeu-lhe o braço direito, lambeu-lhe o pescoço e com uma mão apertou-lhe a coxa. Camus somente gemia, entregue aos toques de Milo. Os pênis, já eretos, roçavam-se um no outro, num movimento sexy e divinamente gostoso. – Milo, eu preciso te confessar uma coisa... eu... – começou a falar Camus mas parou ao ver o olhar luxurioso do outro. – Eu preciso te dizer que aaaaahhhhh!... – Camus não conseguiu completar a frase, pois o grego tomou seu membro em sua boca e, com movimentos ora rápidos ora vagarosos, quase o fez gozar. Mas parou.

– Você é virgem, Camus, pensa que eu não sei? Lembre-se, quer você queira ou não, sou seu melhor amigo... pensa que não sei de suas andanças? – sorriu Milo e Camus ficou vermelho, envergonhado. – Calma, querido, não precisa ter vergonha. Eu te ensino tudo o que precisa saber. E, no que depender de mim, teremos todas as chances do mundo de treinarmos! – e, dizendo isso, Milo beijou o amante, fazendo com que Camus sentisse seu gosto na boca do outro. Ainda encarando Camus nos olhos, Milo passou as pernas uma de cada lado do amante e, aos poucos, deixou-se ir penetrando. Gemiam indiscriminadamente, Camus sentindo a sensação maravilhosa de estar dentro de Milo. Este, por sua vez, começara num ritmo lento, mas ia aumentando aos poucos. O francês, perdendo a timidez, começou a massagear o membro do amante, que aumentou ainda mais o ritmo. Camus gozou primeiro, Milo logo depois. Ficaram um bom tempo se encarando, naquela posição. A respiração ofegante de ambos, os peitos que arfavam. As pernas que entrelaçavam Camus prendendo-o de um jeito que ele não fazia a menor questão de soltar. Cabelos, pêlos e suor misturados. A luta finalmente virando sexo. Separaram-se por fim, encarando-se deitados um de frente ao outro.

– Eu sabia que você estaria aqui! – disse Camus acariciando a face do amante.

– Eu esperava que você me achasse aqui! – murmurou Milo encostando seus lábios nos do outro.

– Eu vou te levar de volta ao Santuário! – tornou Aquário firmemente, enquanto Milo virava-se de costas para si, deixando-se abraçar pelo francês.

– Eu não vou me opor a voltar! – finalizou assim Escorpião aquela conversa, e os dois dormiram de conchinha.

No dia seguinte voltaram ao Santuário. Qual não foi a surpresa de todos ao verem Milo e Camus subindo as escadas de mãos dadas, conversando, aninhando-se, como dois amantes. Subiram os dois até Aquário, onde se alojaram. "Minha casa é mais arrumada que a sua!", murmurou Camus para o amante, fazendo cócegas em sua barriga, convencendo-no assim a mudar-se para a décima primeira casa.

Pouco tempo depois, enquanto os dois ainda arrumavam as coisas, a Casa de Aquário foi invadida por uma turba ensandecida. Shura foi o primeiro a entrar e, sem dizer uma única palavra, deu um soco direto no olho de Aquário que, como não esperava por aquilo, caiu sentado no chão. – Mas o que é isso? – perguntou Milo ajudando Camus a se levantar e dando um empurrão em Shura.

– Milo, vem com a gente! Não vamos mais deixar esse _hijo de puta_ machucar você! – disse Capricórnio pegando Milo pelo braço.

– Me solta, Shura! – berrou Milo e sua unha tornou-se perigosamente escarlate. Nesse meio tempo, Camus levantou-se e também se colocou em posição de combate.

– Milo, não sei o que ele fez, onde ele te achou, mas vem com a gente agora! Sai daí já que eu acabo com esse _maledeto_! – gritou Máscara da Morte já partindo para cima de Camus, mas Milo se colocou entre os dois.

– Seus malucos! – berrou Camus sem saber muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

– Milo, ouve o Máscara! Vem com a gente! – era Afrodite quem falava agora.

Milo encarava os outros aparvalhado, sem conseguir entender o porquê da atitude absurda de seus amigos. Mas Camus, esse compreendia. Sabia que os outros estavam ali para zelar por Milo. Sabia que os outros jamais acreditariam que ele pudesse fazer Milo feliz. Respirou fundo e começou a falar. – Gente, eu sei que fui uma pessoa horrível, que magoei e muito o Milo. Mas, como o Mu previu, pedi desculpas de joelho, e ele as aceitou. Acreditem em mim, eu amo o Milo mais do que tudo nessa vida! – argumentou Camus, por fim deixando-se cair em sua cama, apoiou o rosto nas mãos, num gesto de puro desalento. Milo aproximou-se dele, tomou-lhe o queixo com a mão e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado. – É verdade, queridos, estamos juntos finalmente. Vocês não querem meu bem? Pois então, meu bem é ter Camus comigo! – disse Escorpião aos amigos.

– Você é apaixonado por ele, Milo, isto nós sabemos. Você o ama! – disse Aiolia. – Mas eu duvido que esse aí sinta qualquer coisa por qualquer pessoa. Ele vai te usar e te descartar!

Milo suspirou e caminhou até Aiolia, encarando o amigo nos olhos. – E se for isso, ao menos eu terei sido feliz por um tempo! – argumentou Escorpião.

– É isso que você quer? – perguntou Aldebaran. Milo fez que sim com a cabeça.

– Pois bem, mas depois não diga que não avisamos! – disse Shura. E assim deixaram, contrariados, a casa de Aquário.

Camus olhou para Milo apaixonadamente, e Escorpião sentou-se em seu colo. – Não importa, eles jamais acreditarão em você! – disse Milo, recostando a cabeça no ombro do francês. – Eles não te conhecem!

– Como podem eles ter visto o amor em nossos olhos, _mon ange_, e ainda assim não acreditarem na gente? – perguntou Camus incrédulo.

– Eles não te conhecem... – murmurou Escorpião. Eles não nos conhecem...

-X-X-X-

_And when you want to live _

_How do you start?_

_Where do you go?_

_Who do you need to know?_

_E quando se quer viver_

_Como começar?_

_Aonde ir?_

Quem é preciso conhecer? 

Passaram-se já alguns meses desde que Camus e Milo passaram a viver juntos. Ainda assim, todo o Santuário ainda olha para os dois ressabiado. Pois têm a certeza de que Camus é um aproveitador e que Milo não passa de um idiota que não ouviu os amigos. A vida é boa para os dois amantes, que finalmente desfrutam do amor um do outro. Mas não é completa. Estamos numa tarde qualquer de um mês de setembro; as árvores começam a perder as folhas e o verde, aos poucos, é substituído pelo amarelo. É outono na Europa. Os dois amantes encontram-se sentados nos jardins do Santuário, tomando vinho e namorando. Shura e Aiolia passam e cumprimentam, mas não param para conversar, mesmo após o convite de Milo.

– Tudo isso é minha culpa! – diz Camus entristecido.

– Fica tranqüilo, amor, que aos poucos isso passa! – sorri Milo.

– Você é feliz? – pergunta Camus encarando o amante nos olhos.

Milo ri e dá um beijinho em Camus. – Claro que sim, querido! Muito!

– Ainda bem! Não me perdoaria se você não fosse feliz... – revela Camus. Suspira alto. – Quando é que eles vão acreditar em mim, Milo? Em nós? Que nos amamos de verdade? – pergunta.

– Quando perceberem que você agia daquele jeito porque era um garoto que, por trás de todo aquele ódio, só desejava um pouco de amor! – explica Milo. Os dois sorriem e trocam algumas carícias.

Ao longe, aproximam-se Mu, Shaka e Aldebaran. Trazem uma cesta com pães e geléias, além de mais uma garrafa de vinho. Vêm se aproximando aos poucos, pedem licença e sentam-se junto do casal, oferecendo-lhes o que tinham. Milo e Camus entreolham-se, sorriem e aceitam os pães. Todos engatam uma conversa sobre como o outono é agradável na Grécia. Após algum tempo, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte também chegam, e Peixes vem trazendo uma cesta de rosas; oferece uma a cada um. Não demora muito até que cheguem Aiolia e Shura, sentando-se também ao lado dos outros. Milo e Camus entreolham-se novamente, sorrindo ainda mais abertamente. "Finalmente acreditaram em nós!", murmura Milo para Camus. Os dois riem com gosto e entrelaçam-se as mãos. "Claro que sim! Agora, o garoto não sente mais ódio, somente amor!", retruca Camus baixinho no ouvido de Milo, que sorri. Têm um ao outro. Aos poucos, terão também os amigos. Agora, nada mais importa.

-X-X-X-

(1) Af, meu Deus, que vida!

(2) Fala! Acredita-se que Michelangelo, após ter esculpido Moisés, tenha achado a obra tão real que martelou seu joelho e exclamou: "Parla!"

(3) Café da manhã

(4) De acordo?

-X-X-X-

**A/N: Bom, aí está minha primeira songfic, também meu primeiro one shot. Espero que tenha ficado ao menos razoável. One shots são difíceis porque a gente tem de dizer tudo em pouco espaço. Mas enfim, me deixem reviews please me dizendo o que acharam. Dicas e críticas são mais que bem vindas!**

**PS - O destruiu a formatação do texto. Pena.**


End file.
